winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 519
The Singing Whales is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Tritannus takes the Seal from the Pillar of Balance. The planets are shaken, and Melody's Singing Whales disappear. In order to restore the Pillar and return the whales, the Winx must fight Icy and Tritannus. Plot As Tritannus and the Trix head for the seal in the Pillar of Balance, The sovereigns from Domino and Andros fail to unite the other sovereigns. Sky and Bloom try to convince King Erendor to join the other realms, but do not succeed. Musa hears Riven humming to music, and tells him about the singing whales, whose singing keeps the planet in balance. She thinks about when her family watched the whales together and how the song reminds them of her mother. When she mentions about the day of the singing whales, Riven leaves abruptly and is seen with Kelli. As Kiko and Musa both complain about relationships, she calls her dad at the song wharf to see the singing whales. As Bloom is scared Diaspro is coming between Sky and her, Daphne contacts Bloom and tells her of Tritannus' plan to take the second seal from the pillar of balance. Tritannus knocks down the guard selkies at the Pillar of Balance and takes the second seal. The entire magic dimension begins to shake and Darcy & Stormy get tired of Icy & Tritannus, and try to make them notice them by doing evil. Darcy and Stormy capture the Singing Whales and the Winx head to Melody together to save them. As the Magic Dimension rumbles, the Winx take the Odysey Explorer to Melody and transform before entering the Infinite Ocean to save the Singing Whales. The selkies and the Winx try to ambush Tritannus and Icy and Icy is hurt. As Tritannus tries to save her, Stella is hurt and Tritannus accidentally throws his trident and grabs it from Aisha. Just as Aisha and Tritannus are about to fight again, Stormy and Darcy ride in on the Singing Whales. Major Events *All the kingdoms, except Andros and Domino, cannot unite. **Solaria declared they will unite, but only if another kingdom would do so. *Riven was spotted in a fairly unambiguous situation with another girl. **Musa starts to think that Riven is cheating on her. *Tritannus takes the Seal of the Pillar of Balance. *Darcy and Stormy control the Singing Whales of Melody. Debuts *The Singing Whales Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Stella *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Riven *Selkies **Lemmy **Illiris **Sonna **Lithia **Desiryee **Serena *Daphne *Ho-Boe *Kiko *Singing Whales *Krystal *Oritel *Marion *Cryos *Assistant of Cryos *Diaspro *Niobe *Teredor *Tressa *Nereus More to be added... Spells Used *Blinding Ray - Used by Stella against Tritannus. *Spreading Fire - Used by Bloom against Tritannus. *Naiad's Attack - Used by Aisha against Tritannus. *Digital Strike - Used by Tecna against Icy with Flora's Lotus flower. *Lotus Flower - Used by Flora against Icy with Tecna's digital strike. *Percussive Hit - Used by Musa against Icy. *Light Diamond - Used by Stella against Tritannus. *Lava Jab - Used by Bloom against Tritannus. *Neptune's Sting - Used by Aisha against Tritannus. *Dragon Punch - Used by Bloom against Tritannus. *Morphix Kick - Used by Aisha against Tritannus. Songs *We're the Winx *Return to Me *The Magic of Sirenix *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *The episode was aired along with The Problem of Love in the US. Mistakes *After Tecna, Flora, and Musa's attacks on Icy, their whole bodies are in their signature colors (Flora is green, Musa is pink, and Tecna is purple). *While transforming, Tecna's kick is mirrored. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes